


Ode To Sleep

by Bandanasluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ?? i guess, Drabble, FOR GOD SAKE, Fluff, I JUST HAVE A THING FOR SLEEPY MUKE, I Tried, IVE WROTE SOMETHING LITERALLY SO SIMILAR TO THIS AND I ONLY JUST REALISED, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad Luke, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Luke, Sleepy Michael, Tired Luke, Tired Mike, i don't care its like 2am, idk what to tag, its short, obviously, shamless fluff, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanasluke/pseuds/Bandanasluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't sleep and gets stressed and so he goes to Michael to comfort him n then things just go from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> HI the title is from Ode To Sleep by Twenty One Pilots bc I was listening to it whilst uploading this so,..
> 
> Hope u enjoy this shit
> 
> Thought it was a cute idea but its shorter than I wanted bc 2am n I'm tired as fuckkkk

It was 1am and Luke couldn’t sleep for shit. He hated not being able to sleep, it made him panic and he always felt restless, on the verge of tears. 

Thats why he found him self padding across the wooden floor of their house, his bare feet sensitive to the freezing cold surface, towards Michael’s room. His hair was dishevled from his stressed hand constantly running through it when trying to force him self to sleep, and he was covered by only one of Michael’s overly large stripy sweaters and one of his bandmates boxers. 

Knocking quietly a few times, Luke let out a whimper when the older boy didn’t answer and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He hated feeling like this, like he was never going to sleep again. 

He was getting desperate then, needing Michael to help him calm down. He knocked louder on the door, letting out a strained ‘Michael, please open the door,’ as he did, trying his best not to break down. He hated that he got so wound up over things like this. 

Luke was about to give up and cry to himself for the rest of the night, when he heard quick footsteps make their way across Michael’s bedroom floor. Not before long, the door was being opened by a half asleep Michael.

 

‘Luke, whats up? Come on,’ He mumbled, barely understandable due to his sleeping state. The younger boy didn’t care though, following Michael into the pitch black room and falling onto his bed.  
Michael did the same, and they both laid sprawled out in silence on the large bed, and Luke could’ve swore Mike had fallen back asleep, until he spoke up.

‘You g’na tell me whats up?’ He spoke, clearly only just keeping awake for Luke.

‘Couldn’t sleep, s’all. ‘M okay now you’re here though,’ He replied, snuggling closer into Michaels warm side. At this, the older boy curled himself around him. 

‘Baby. You should’ve come in earlier. You know how stressed out you get,’ He said, rubbing his face in Luke’s hair. The pet name made Luke feel funny.

‘Didn’t wanna disturb you, mike. You need sleep too,’ He knew there was no use arguing with Michael when he was in this state, he’d never be reasonable.

‘you’re no bother. Prefer it when I can cuddle you and stroke your hair,’ he murmured, letting out a content sigh as he did so. 

The sleep deprived boy knew Michael would never say that when he was awake, and so was blushing at his statement. 

‘Yeah, me too’ He breathed out the reply, gradually becoming more tired as he cuddled into Michael, inhaling his scent of sweat, pizza and lemons. Weird mixture, yes; but it was Michael and Luke loved it.

After a few minutes of silence, Luke had guessed Michael was asleep, and he wasn’t far off himself. But then he heard a faint whisper from the boy next to him.

‘Wish I could kiss you aswell, Lukey.’ 

And he felt his heart explode and his cheeks burn and his head fuzz because did Michael really just say that? Luke knew he wasn’t all their, but why would he say it even if he was half asleep? And no matter how wrong Luke knew it was for him to egg Michael on when he wasn’t even fully awake, he just couldn’t help it.

‘Yeah? Do it then.’ he whispered back, expecting no response from the elder boy whom he could’ve swore was dreaming.

But then the next thing he knew his lips were being captured by Michaels warm, soft ones and his breath caught in his throat as he immediately kissed back because what the hell was going on? Michael was meant to be asleep, to be completely oblivious to what he was saying but it was becoming obvious that it wasn’t the full truth when Michael let out a soft groan as he felt lukes teeth pull on his lip. 

The two kissed for a while, fists clenched in shirts and gasping breaths as nails scratched down pale skin; no words being spoke between them until they were to worn out to continue. After a short while of the two catching their breath, Michael spoke first.

‘I’m not as asleep as I seem. Night, Luke.’ 

Luke could practically see the smirk on his face as he finally went to sleep, content with himself.

The younger boy was still confused by what had just happened, his heart still beating abnormally fast. He liked it, what ever it was. They could discuss it in the morning because right then, Luke was defiantly ready to fall asleep.

He coughed slightly, trying to regain his composure as they both relaxed into a slumber.

‘Night, Mike.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, leave Kudos n stuff please!! That would be lovely x
> 
> Oh and any tips if you have any!!! thank u


End file.
